


What The Little Lady Wants

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: "Villain" Spider-Parker [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Lila Barton, Kidnapping, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Peter to the rescue, Pre-Canon, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Prompt Fic, Protective Peter Parker, Series, Since different universe, Tumblr Prompt, Villain Peter Parker, dialogue prompt, snatched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Peter is sitting on a rooftop when he sees a suspicious van pulling away from a park. Upon further investigation, it turns out Lila Barton was kidnapped, and Peter won't stand for this.





	What The Little Lady Wants

**Author's Note:**

> It only took me a year to get back to this series, but look! Three updates in a month! Aren't you proud of me? :')

Peter is just doing his daily rounds when it happens.

He sees a van pull away from a park and he's immediately on high alert. He tails the van, waiting for anything suspicious to occur, when it pulls up outside an abandoned apartment building. His eyes zoom in to see two big men with guns climb out, and pull a tiny girl out with them. Peter feels his blood boil.

He wants to jump down there and save her, but he knows that even if he over-powers the two men, they could still hit the girl. He can handle a bullet or two, she, however, cannot.

And so Peter waits.

"Karen, can you show me their heat temperatures through the building?" Peter asks, and Karen responds in the affirmative. God he loves this AI.

Red outlines of people show up in his vision, and he watches two big outlines, a smaller- kinda scrawny looking- outline, and the tiny girl travelling up what he assumes to be an elevator. He sprays some web at a taller building and swings onto the rooftop of the bad guys's HQ- or whatever it is.

He watches them move around underneath him, and waits until the girl is alone in a room. He tries to slide open the window, but finds it to be locked- obviously, his mind supplies unhelpfully. He takes hold of the lock and crushes it in his hand with little effort. He hears a soft gasp from inside, and slides open the blacked out window.

He blinks away the thermo-vision and crawls inside. The only light in the room is coming from the opened window.

The girl has soft brown hair- similar to his own- but it's long and in pigtail braids. He looks closer and notices the blindfold obscuring her vision. He squints and steps closer, making the girl whimper, and that must alert one of the men, since he hears footsteps approaching the door.

Peter quickly closes the window as to not arise suspicion and crawls up the wall as the door opens. He skitters across the roof until he's above the door, and waits.

A scrawny man is the only one who enters, and turns on the light before shutting the door. He's holding a long leather belt, and whips it into his hand to scare her. She whimpers again, ducking away from the noise. Peter very nearly almost drops down and kills the guy, but freezes when he rips the blindfold off of her.

Lila?

Oh now he's _seriously_ pissed.

"P-please, I just wanna go home-" Lila cries, tears sticking to her eyelashes.

Peter can't see the man's face, but it sounds like he's smiling. "And I want to go to the moon. It ain't happening sweetheart. Time to accept that." He replies in a pitying hiss. 

Peter releases himself from the roof and drops down soundlessly behind the man. Lila's eyes widen and she looks over the man's shoulder straight at Peter, relaxing instantly.

Before the man can turn around to see what- or who- she's looking at, Peter's arms are around his neck. He chokes, dropping the whip to grab at Peter's arms to stop the suffocation, but nothing works. Peter grins behind the mask and whispers angrily into the man's ear: "If the little lady wants to go home, the little lady's going home."

The man's eyes get hazy and then he falls limp in Peter's arms. Peter almost wants to continue choking him into oblivion, but Lila is right there so he holds back.

Lila smiles gratefully, and Peter lets the man thunk to the floor. He quickly yanks the ropes and they break away from the girl's skin. He hears heavy footsteps running down the hallway and he grabs Lila, opens the window, and jumps out right as the door slams open.

He hears the shouts of the big men, but he just laughs and hollers, the sound getting caught in the wind. Lila lets out a shrill shriek, but it sounds excited so Peter doesn't worry about it just yet. He needs to get them someplace safe.

They swing throughout the city- Peter only using one arm since he's holding Lila- and he makes his way to Stark Tower.

They land on the balcony and Peter puts Lila down, but the girl opts to just takes his hand instead. Peter blinks in surprise but squeezes back as they enter through the glass doors. Miss Potts is inside, facing away from them on the phone to someone, but as they enter she looks over- nearly dropping the phone in surprise.

She quickly recovers and says into the phone: "She's back! Don't worry, she's here with the Spider-Boy. She doesn't look hurt- okay, yeah see you in a second Tony."

Lila smiles at Pepper, but slots herself against Peter for a few long moments until the elevator doors open. A frantic looking Clint rushes out, and Lila practically sends them all deaf with her scream of- _"Daddy!"_

They hug, and Clint holds her protectively, not taking his eyes off of her until every bit of her is accounted for. Then, he looks over at Spider-Man.

Peter's been awkwardly standing to the side, not really sure where he fits in this whole shebang.. but the look of gratitude on Clint's face puts him at ease again. They share a nod and then Clint looks back at his daughter, worried all over again.

Peter waves. "I'll be off then. And Barton?" He starts, making the man glance at him in question. Peter steps outside the door. "Maybe you should think of hiring a new babysitter." He winks and then walks backwards a few paces before falling backwards off of the Tower.

He whoops and hollers as he webs away, but none of them miss the way Tony clutches at his heart and puts a hand on his forehead. "This fucking kid's gonna be the death of me, Pep."


End file.
